1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a specification-attaching apparatus, more particularly to a specification-attaching apparatus for attaching a specification to a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a container 11, such as a drug bottle, is generally attached with a label 12 by a conventional labeling machine. The label 12 is used to classify products, to indicate usage, to display the trademark or logo of the manufacturer, etc. However, an additional specification 13 for indicating other product information is attached manually to the container 11, thereby resulting in relatively high costs.